The invention, in general, relates to an embroidering machine and, more particularly, to a new and useful small embroidering machine in which several needles equipped with different threads are combined to needle groups to perform a change of threads, where one needle of a needle group can be brought into operating position.
In an arrangement disclosed in West German Pat. No. 2,027,630, a plurality of needle bars are provided on a needle carrier. The needle bars can be axially brought into an active or inactive position relative to the needle carrier. If the needles of such an arrangement are equipped with different threads, changing to another thread is made possible by stopping certain needles and activating other needles. Arrangements of this type require a shuttle for each needle and, therefore, such structures are very costly. Moreover, since the workpiece must be placed under the newly selected needle with each change of threads or needles, expenditures for controlling the movement of the workpiece are particularly high.
In order to permit a change of threads without displacement of the workpiece, a plurality of differently threaded needles are combined, in other known arrangements, into a group, and designed as a closed part which is displaceable and adjustable relative to the needle bar drive, and only a certain needle bar of a needle group is used for embroidering corresponding to the adjusted position. The closed part can be designed as a carouseltype rotatable or displaceable carrier thereby permitting movement of the individual needle bars to the stitchforming area.
The known models, particularly the models with a plurality of needle bars combined to a frame-type carrier or a carousel, have the disadvantageously large parts and a particularly high space intensity. In addition, the need for complicated coupling means is quite costly, and particularly in small embroidering machines, the use of thread changers is made difficult.